


HanaHaki Disease

by heyorhea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Summary: Just the disease
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 23





	HanaHaki Disease

Atsumu's pov

We were in the middle of volleyball practice when I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I asked the coach if I could go to the bathroom. He nodded and I ran towards the bathroom.

I walked into a stall and I felt I was about to throw up. I leaned over the toilet and I felt flowers and blood leave my mouth. Oh no i thought. I grabbed my phone and called osamu.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Hanahaki." I said.

"Be there in 5." He said before hanging up.

I walked out the bathroom after wiping my face. "Hey coach I don't feel good can I head home?"

"Yea sure."

Okay thanks I said before walking out the gym. I headed towards my apartment to get there before osamu. I opened the door and waited in the living room.

3rd pov

Atsumu was sitting on the couch when his brother walked in. "Who is it?" He asked. Atsumu face morphed into confusion as he realized he didn't know who this one sided love was for.

"I don't know." He admitted. "How?!" His brother said confused on how he can catch this disease and not know who. "I bet it's that stupid sakusa." He muttered.

"Why would it be omi?" Atsumu laughed. Me like Sakusa he thought laughing. Never.

"Yea you hush over him like a 11 year old." Osamu said. "I dont." Astumu laughed before letting out some more coughs. "Well here's the pills and avoid sakusa and you'll see it's him." Osamu said.

"You're even blinder then me with suna." His brother said before closing the door to his apartment.

Atsumu laid on the couch and played with the pill bottle. "Why would he think I liked omi?" He questioned himself. He decided he was gonna take osamu's advice to see what happens.

*time skip to the next day*

Sakusa's pov

Atsumu had been ignoring me all day and it's annoying and it's pissing me off. He only talks to me when needed and then leaves. He looks sick too.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my hands when I heard atsumu throwing up in the stall. I knocked on the door. "Miya what's wrong?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" He yelled through the stall. "Are you sure?" I asked. I knew he was lying but I didn't wanna push him. "YEP." He yelled. "Okay.." I said before walking away from the stall.

Practice was the same thing. He rarely gave me spiked unless demanded by the coach and didn't even meals even look at me afterwards.

"Hey Miya." I said approaching him after practice. He ignored me and continued his walk to leave. That's it's. I grabbed his wrist and pulled in back into the gym. "Why the fuck are you ignoring me?!" I asked.

His face leaned away from mines avoiding eye contact. "Atsumu." I repeated. His eyes still wouldn't look at me. I sucked in my teeth let him go. I watched him run into the bathroom.

Atsumu pov

Fuck. It's him I fucking like him. I leaned over the toilet as more flowers poured out of my mouth. My head started getting dizzy and I tried to grab my phone to call my best friend oikawa(I feel like they would be a power duo.)

"What's up hoeee" he laughed through the phone.

"My gym bathroom now." I choked out.

"Wait are you crying?! Gimme 5 minutes to get dressed." He yelled before hanging up.

I slumped down in the stall as tears rolled down my face.

"Tsumu?!" Someone yelled from the bathroom. I got up and opened the stall to be tackled by oikawa into a hug. "Who made you cry?! I'll make iwa hit them!" He exclaimed. I smiled a little before telling him.

"I have hanahaki." I said. I watch his face drop before he gave me another hug. "Who's it for?" He whispered.

"Omi..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry tsumu...did you confess?" He asked.

"No! I can't do that he hates me!" I yelled. "I'm sure he doesn't..."oikawa tried to reassure me.

"well then why else to I have it?!" I asked. "Tsumu sometimes the disease happens when the other half won't admit their feelings okay?" Oikawa told me.

So there's a chance he might like me...No never.

Sakusa's pov

Hanahaki cause of me?!

I was sitting on the bench when I saw oikawa run in here. He never visits unless Miya needs him. My curiosity got the best of me and I followed.

Now I'm sitting here finding out someone I care about has hanahaki cause of me. I couldn't just sit here. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"O-omi?!" Astumu shrieked. Oikawa immediately got up and turned around. "You." His eyes shot daggers into mine. "Hey Miya...can we talk?" I asked.

"Only if I stay you prick." Oikawa said still glaring me down. "Fine by me." I glared back.

3rd pov

Oikawa sat on top of the counter and watched the drama unfold in front of him.

"Do you have hanahaki?" Sakusa asked.

Atsumu faced shifted into horror. "How did you know?" He choked out before coughing again.  
"Thought so. Who's it for?" Sakusa asked as if he didn't already know. "A friend." Atsumu replied not letting his pride down.

Sakusa kneeled down and pulled up Atsumu's chin. "Who." He stated. Atsumu avoided eye contact again nervous for what's about to happen.

"Someone on our team?" Atsumu replied with a hint of question in his voice. Sakusa forced atsumu to look at him. "Which teammate?" He asked

"You." Atsumu said waiting for his rejection. He felt the flowers about to leave his mouth when a pair of soft lips met his. Sakusa was kissing atsumu.

"Took you long enough." Sakusa smirked before pulling atsumu into a hug. Atsumu felt the flowed dissolve and a fangirl scream was let out in the background followed by a why can't iwa be this nice to me.

The end anyway y'all should read December rain it had me sobbing

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading


End file.
